Kendall Falls For A Girl
by xxSkkyBirdxx
Summary: Kendall falls for a girl. That's it.I'm not good with titles or summaries. But there's a twist. Reated M cause K is lame.
1. Chapter 1

"Ma! Ma! Kendall's got a giiiirrlfriend!" Katie ran into 2-J screaming. She had such a big mouth, and she wasn't afraid to use it either. But, I bet you're wondering how did I get a "girlfriend" and who is she? Well, it all started at the pool...

I was sitting there, alone while James, Logan, and Carlos were gone studying. Then just as I was beginning to enjoy the solitude, someone sat down in the chair beside me. Now I had on dark sunglasses, so I couldn't see who it was. I was about to give them a good talking to about personal space, when I took a good look at them. Her, actually. She had shoulder length brown hair, and was wearing a little blue bikini, and she was a curvy one. She had freckles and rosy cheeks, and for a second, I thought I saw dimples. Plus, she had just stepped out of the pool, so she was wet and absolutely gorgeous. While I sat there with my mouth wide open and with drool coming out of it, she looked my way.

"Hey are you okay? You look a little weird. Is there something on me? Please tell me there isn't anything on me,"

She had an accent too.

"Uh, uh, yeah you're fine," _Really fine, _I added under my breath. "Oh thank goodness, for a second I thought there might be some kind of bug or something in my hair. What's your name?"

"Kendall," I replied nervously.

"Well, you're cute Kendall. I'm Taylor,"

All of a sudden I started feeling a little uncomfortable sitting there without a shirt on. I was about to get my t-shirt when Taylor said something that caught my attention.

"Hey, are you Kendall as in the hockey player from Minnesota, member of Big Time Rush, works for Rocque Records, best friends with Carlos, James and Logan Kendall?"

"Yeah that's me," _How does she know all that? We only made just one demo track, and that was less than a week ago! _"Hey, how do you know all that?" I asked. If she was a fan, then this whole thing really could be paying off!

"No, your boss is my uncle,"

You have got to be kidding me.

I needed some extra convincing. "You mean Gustavo Rocque, the man who calls us dogs?"

"Yep, that's good ol' Uncle Gus for ya. And don't let the tough attitude fool you. He's really nice if you know him well enough. In fact, he's very protective of me and my brother. I wasn't allowed to date until my sweet sixteen!" I was really shocked. I didn't know which one sounded more ridiculous, the fact that this beautiful, kind, gentle, sweet, girl was related to Gustavo, (no offense to him) or that Gustavo had a loving family at all.

"Well, if he's your uncle, then how do you have an accent?"

"My mother moved to Brazil after college, and I was born there. I've been coming here for school since the seventh grade. My mom thinks the educational system is better here,"

"Well then, how are you staying at the Palmwoods?"

"I'm a wannabe singer,"

"Are you good?"

"Of course I'm good, or I wouldn't be here,"

"You have a song?"

"Yeah,"

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Of course,"

"Wanna go on a date with me?"

"Sure,"

Right after she said that she moved over to my chair with me. I put my arm around her, and the next thing I knew, I was making out with a Brazilian bombshell. And that's when Katie came in, and the rest, well you know.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yep Ma, I saw Kendall and some girl makin' out at the pool,"

And to my horror, Mom actually looked interested. Why is it in the rare times you want your parents to notice something, they could care less, but when you want them totally oblivious to something, all of a sudden they become Inspector Gadget? I'm just glad none of the other guys are here, or they'd give me grief for sure.

"Kendall, do you really have a new girl? It's okay to tell us,"

Yeah, how does this sound: Mom! I met this chick who says she's Gustavo's niece so we started kissing each other and stuff while I was shirtless and she had on an itty bitty bikini! Isn't that great! Please put a star on the fridge for my amazing accomplishment!

Like that's gonna happen. So I told her one of those half truth, half lies.

"Nothing happened, I just asked a girl out. Katie's exaggerating,"

Okay, three-fourths lie, one- fourth truth.

"Yes you were!" Katie was screeching.

"No I wasn't!"

Alright, all lie. But really, would YOU tell your mom all YOUR business?

"Katie and Kendall, stop yelling. You're disturbing the other residents. Well, Kendall, if you and you friend decide to go together, I'd like to meet her,"

"Okay Mom. I'm going to do some uh, homework now, see you later,"

I rushed to my room, getting my phone out on the way. Taylor had slipped me her number before

I was dragged away by Officer Katie. I couldn't wait to talk to her. I found out at the pool that she was not only pretty, but a brainiac too. She said she got all A's and even made it to The Scripps National Spelling Bee. (but she got knocked out in the first round) When I called her though, the line was busy. Just then my buddies James, Logan, and Carlos came in.

"So what's this about my boy Kendall makin' out with a hottie in a bikini at the pool earlier?" James said obviously not wasting any time investigating.

I sighed. "I see you've talked to Katie. Alright, What'd she tell you? Spill it,"

Logan, the smart one remembered what she said, of course. "She said you and a girl with an accent were laying on the same pool chair kissing. Oh, and that-"

"I was shirtless?"

"Yeah,"

"And that she spied on us?"

"Ye- actually no. She said nothing about spying,"

"That's what I thought," Just then my phone rang, and when I looked on the caller ID, it was Taylor. I wasn't about to talk to her in front of the guys, so I let it ring and sent her a text saying I'd call her back in a couple minutes. Then, even though it took a while, I got rid of the the guys and called Taylor. This time, the line wasn't busy, but she didn't answer.

**Switching to Taylor's P.O.V.**

My phone buzzed. I jumped up from my position on the couch to answer it, but when I saw it was Kendall, I hesitated. I really liked him, but I wasn't sure if he really liked me. He was so good-looking, and I was, well, dorky. And I'm sure no one would really want a brainiac with glasses and freckles. So I let it ring. He didn't call back either.

The next morning I saw my best friend of all time Camille. As usual, she was wearing an ostentatious dress and acting as if every little mishap was an international catastrophe, and any stroke of good fortune was like winning the lottery.

"Hey Camille,"

"Oh hey Taylor! Could you hold on for just a sec? I'm about to begin a scene," She scanned the lobby, then decided on her next victim. And guess who she chose, Kendall. After slapping him so hard I was sure it would leave a welt, she began her tirade.

"Trevor! How could you do this to me! What did she have that Ididn't!" Just then Kendall noticed me. Great.

"Taylor! What are you doing here? You know Camille?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend,"

"Oh. Well, I tried calling you last night, but you didn't answer,"

"My phone was on silent," I lied.

"Oh okay. So, are we still going on that date?"

"Yeah how does Saturday sound?"

"Great, see you then,"

As Kendall left, Camille turned around, and I could tell she was about to start.

"Ooooh are you two boyfriend and girlfriend? I bet you are! I can tell you really like him!"

"No we're not, and yes, I am practically in love with the guy,"

"Well you should be. He likes you too,"

"I'm not sure. You know how I am, you've even called me nerd girl a couple times. And before I just throw myself at someone, I want to be sure that he feels the same way too,"

"Taylor, first of all, you're beautiful. I just called you that to mess with you 'cause I know you think you're a nerd. And he really and truly does like you, a lot. But if you really want to be sure, wait till tomorrow on Valentine's Day and if he does something so cheesy it's painful, he likes you,"

The first part, I doubted. But I did plan on waiting to see what would happen.


End file.
